marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Avengers: Age of Ultron
Title card There's a much higher resolution file on the Avengers Facebook page.--HED - HalfElfDragon 02:41, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:56, July 21, 2013 (UTC) The Brother-Sister Act Anticipating someone will add that "brother-sister act" of Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch to the page, I want to leave a message on the talk page explaining why this should not be done yet if it occurs. Because the characters are shared with Fox and Quicksilver will appear in the upcoming X-Men: Days of Future Past, it's come into question what these two studios can actually call the characters. Because of this, it would be speculative to add "Quicksilver", "Pietro", etc. to the page before Marvel can clarify what the characters will be called in the film. Given the film is still 23/4 years away, there's no rush for these two to be added to the page. LoveWaffle (talk) 22:03, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :As of 30 October 2013, Aaron Taylor-Johnson is officially cast as "Quicksilver" I'd still say hold off on calling him "Pietro" for the time being, and still act cautiously before adding anything about Scarlet Witch. :LoveWaffle (talk) 21:21, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch They will be Peitro Maximoff and Wanda Maximoff in this movie. it has been confirmed by the actors. Matt Seay (talk) 02:14, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Name I've been wondering. Maybe unlike the first Avengers movie, this movie's name doesn't include the "Marvel's". Not only I've seen in news sites the movie is not referred with that "Marvel's", but Marvel themselves list it simply as "Avengers: Age of Ultron". :--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 05:13, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :It may be. But given Marvel's propensity to put "Marvel's" at the beginning of everything nowadays, it may be too soon to remove it only to have to add it back in later. :LoveWaffle (talk) 00:03, December 17, 2013 (UTC) International Release Date The official Twitter account for Marvel UK announced an April 24th release date in Ireland and the UK. I would include this in the article proper, but it has an effect on the 16:01, June 25, 2014 (UTC) War Machine What if they end up calling him Iron Patriot in the film? Chances are they won't but if they call him that then it will be changed back? Matt Seay (talk) 23:24, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. As soon as we get any interview, set image, official image, trailer, or something that states he will appeaar as Iron Patriot, he can be changed to Iron Patriot. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:28, August 4, 2014 (UTC) It seems that only Tony hated the name, Rhodey seemed to like it. But if there is something saying he will be Iron Patriot then so be it. Matt Seay (talk) 23:31, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Posters Why can't I had more than 10 posters???? Pedronog (talk) 16:46, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :Individual character posters don't really need to clog up the infobox. They can go here. Posters that cover the film in its entirety are the ones that are better suited for the featured posters on the page itself. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:39, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :: OK, then, thank you for your time. :: Pedronog (talk) 22:12, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :::They're not really clogging up the infobox, and there's no reason why they can't be used on it. It's better to edit the template and allow for more space, if that's possible. ::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:17, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Appearances I don't get why are we adding characters to appearances? We do it to every movie. Why? We don't add appearances to comics until it got released. What's differemt with movies?--Primestar3 (talk) 17:17, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Featured Characters I asked a couple people on the site, and we feel like Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and Vision should be added to Featured Characters list. There have also been some people who feel that they should remain in Supporting Characters. I'd like to put it to a vote. I vote yes (but if you still want to debate, go ahead in this Talk Page). Hulkophile (talk) 21:21, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :I vote No. None of those three are protagonists for the duration. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:08, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I'd say yes. Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch are obviously more than just supporting characters to the Avengers, they have their own role in the movie, which ultimately leads them to join the Avengers. They were even promoted heavily in TV Spots and such. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 20:20, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::I believe the same as ADour, they were promoted as Avengers in the propaganda, they are not supporting characters, they are also in the final battle and they are seen fighting along side the rest of the group in the One-Shot fight scene, the tree are Featured Characters so I Vote Yes --Jorgito me lo pinto (talk) 00:13, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::I feel that the twins are protagonists for the duration. They only start out as bad, but their character arc/s focus on them turning sides. And I agree that Vision was promoted as such although very secretively. Anyways, it appears as though there are more Yes votes, I'll just wait a while longer in hopes more people chime in. ::::Hulkophile (talk) 16:35, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Voting YES. All three of them are Avengers by the film's climax and are just as important to the film as the other six Avengers. LoveWaffle (talk) 17:06, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::If Wanda was already a member, then why was she in the recruitment scene at the end? The same goes for Vision. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:16, May 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::::The majority of the community felt the same way; however, the handbook states that they were already Avengers prior to the final recruitment scene, so we're stuck with what's an official position. -- Annabell (talk) 20:27, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Film Images https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4D1Tisy6ls For everyone who's editing pages influenced by Avengers Age of Ultron, there is now a new video from the Japanese trailer that shows some footage not shown in any other trailer before, so if you need those images now you can use them without violating the terms of copyrighting... (Just try to use those parts with no subtitles) Pedronog (talk) 22:33, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Ant-Man Ant-Man is missing from "Next Film" section, or it was intentional? DigidragonX (talk) 05:09, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :Scott is not an Avenger, and thus technically not part of this particular series. -- Annabell (talk) 22:40, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Quicksilver an Avenger?? The Avenger and Quicksilver pages have Pietro as an ally of the Avengers, but this page has him as a member. You can't have it both ways. If this page says he's a member- which I believe he was...then the Avengers page and his own page need to reflect this.Flux 345 (talk) 13:55, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :I've started a discussion to hopefully help resolve the dispute. -- Annabell (talk) 22:38, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Result of discussion was: Quicksilver was not an Avenger. —Mrkermit (talk) 19:54, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Subsequent handbook states that despite perceptions, he was to be considered an Avengers. -- Annabell (talk) 20:27, May 2, 2017 (UTC)